1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system and a control method of an electronic equipment mounted in a mobile unit such as a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various car audio apparatus such as a CD (Compact Disc) player, a DVD player, an MD (Mini Disc) player and an AM/FM tuner mounted in an instrument panel of a vehicle, and a car audio apparatus in which these are combined integrally or in which these are integrated with a navigation apparatus are used as electronic equipments. Also, there is a type having means for operating the electronic equipment by remote control.
In these car audio apparatus, operation functions tend to increase and the operation tends to become complicated. As a measure to this, a system in which two operation units are provided oppositely backward and forward in the front of a car audio apparatus and operation functions or display functions are distributed and provided to the respective operation units has been proposed. Further, a system for performing operation by remote control in addition to such an apparatus has been proposed.
However, in the system using the two operation units, the used operation unit needs to be placed in a position capable of visual identification. When it is necessary to use a function of the operation unit of the back side after identifying operation contents each time, the operation of the original car audio apparatus must be performed after placement in a position in which its operation unit is visible and operable.
Also, in the system capable of remote control while using the two operation units, when an operation key corresponding to a remote control signal is present in the side of the hidden operation unit, the remote control signal is not received or is made invalid. Or in this case, it is necessary for a user to perform a remote control operation after checking whether an operation key which the user wants to operate is in the front side or the back side by a visual inspection. Further, it may be necessary to perform the remote control operation after moving the operation unit of the front side so as to be able to visually identify the operation unit of the back side. As a result of these, the speedy remote control operation becomes difficult and it also has a bad influence on a psychological state of a driver.